Jermaine
Jermaine is a unique NPC villager who stowed away on the first drop shipment for the FnD anti-terrorist group. Jermaine has been lost several times, but has always found his way back to his allies. David claims that Jermaine's extensive knowledge has helped him out when it comes to nuclear physics, and there is a common agreement that he is one of the most important characters in the series. towards the beginning of Season 3, Jermaine was almost murdered multiple times by his soon-to-be best friend D_2the_Avid, and he always seemed distant for the first few episodes, even jumping off the edge of a quarry, however he soon began to bond with the David and Finbarhawkes especially after they remembered he was down there almost 20 episodes later. He is near invincible with an extraordinary amount of health with David bragging to FMB that he's in the training room almost 23 hours a day, despite this, Jermaine was once turned into a zombie villager, but was turned back with David's nurturing. He has gotten into serious trouble many times. Jermaine is a very close friend of David and played a major part in David's secret project. During the Early Dawn, Jermaine had left the base to guard the nursery project. Soon after Fmb's antimatter attack, Jermaine executed order 19 which launched the entire project in to space, however Jermaine was severely wounded and traumatized when a stray missile destroyed the ship. After Jermaine landed, he and David began setting up a base that would eventually be known as Elysium. He quickly became a member of David's Royal Trading Empire and his second-in-command, saving pirate crews and bringing them back to Elysium to be part of David's Trading Empire as well. Jermaine was also David's right hand man during Finbar's Trial and saved his life when Finbar destroyed the docks. Jermaine is now the sole protector of Elysium as the new king, though the reasons for this will be explained later on. With Finbar's recent invasion of Elysium, the former ally wondered if Jermaine could be turned against David, claiming that the villager liked him better anyway. When David was injured by a cult leader, Jermaine stayed by his friend's bedside until he awoke. Jermaine easily became a member of the Hammasons, a circle of Elysium's most trusted members. During the royal wedding in Elysium, Jermaine was David's best man. During the first part of the battle, Jermaine presumably fought on the front lines, and as the group waited for the eater to penetrate the inner wall, Jermaine was tasked with evacuating the civilians. Soon after this, Jermaine bravely fought and slew Saphira on top of the meditation area. As David prepared to fight Finbar, Jermaine spoke for the very first time, saying goodbye to his soon-to-be dead friend David before he left with the survivors of the battle. After escaping to a safe distance, Jermaine swore to the survivors that, as long as he lived, David's memory would live on as well. He is now the leader of Elysium's survivors. Now that the Voltz war has been finished, it is likely that he rebuilt the city and joined with the Rock's remaining citizens. Category:Characters Category:NPC characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 3 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4